Cards Against Humanity
Cards Against Humanity is a game currently played by the Sidemen. To date, they have played around 100 recorded games. The last game they played was in November 2017. For a full documented scoresheet of Cards Against Humanity sessions with the Sidemen, click here. About A card game inspired by Apples to Apples and Mad Libs, it is becoming increasingly popular, with regular gameplay videos appearing consistently on each of the group's secondary gaming channels. Even KSI joined in for a while and uploaded his own viewpoint of the game to his second channel. Despite wroetoshaw occasionally playing along, he never uploads his own version of the videos. The real reason for the lack of content on his second channel is unknown, as Cards Against Humanity videos require very little editing; due to the fact that the "matches" are entertaining from beginning to end. Style Stylized as a "fill-in-the-blanks" party game, players take it in turns to read out a black card from a deck, with the remaining players having to choose an appropriate white card which fits. The results can be highly explicit and the winner is the player whose card is either the funniest or the most offensive. Although initially conceived as an "in real life" board game, the Sidemen (naturally) play a virtual online version of the game called Pretend You're Xyzzy, which makes the gameplay much easier to follow. Traditional Cards Some of the most notable styles of cards are: * Miniminter and AshleyMarieeGaming. * Vikk being a paedophile * Long cards with big words that KSI can't read * Behzinga's chubby appearance and homosexuality. * MATT DAMON * Zerkaa's beard, racism and sexual activities with Freya * Insulting other YouTubers (Zoella, Alfie Deyes, etc.) * Harry being incestuous * JJ's hair * Nala the pussy destroyer * JJ's terrible rapping skills * Month (or other measurements of time, e.g., year, fortnight, etc.) * Quotes from the Sidemen * Seana and GudjonDaniel sex cards. List of Players * Miniminter * Zerkaa * Vikkstar123 * KSI * Wroetoshaw * TBJZL * Behzinga ** JME ** Calfreezy ** ThatcherJoe ** MiniLadd ** BigJigglyPanda ** Terroriser ** Lachlan ** Wizzite Trivia * Beginning in late-2015, fans of the Sidemen would create customised "packs" for the group to use. Josh (being the main "organiser" in arranging group gameplay videos) chooses these packs when he sets up the game and encourages fans to create more. * JJ's inability to read is often picked up on and made fun of. Players are encouraged not to choose cards with too many words when it comes to his turn to read them out; as he normally ends up making a fool of himself. * Cards Against Humanity is one of the few games (aside from Grand Theft Auto V) that every member of the Sidemen is regularly involved in. * More recently, Calfreezy and JME have been both brought in as occasional "guests" for the series. * Videos of CAH games can be as long as 45 minutes. * If you pay attention to the chat box underneath the cards, you can see that the Sidemen usually record ''CAH ''games around midnight. Category:Video games